Valentines Day with the Brigade
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Valentines Day. A happy, festive holiday where girls give chocolates to the boys they like. A time for happiness, right? Ask Kyon. Instead of celebrating this festive holiday, Kyon is forced to do Haruhis' bidding. Minor fluff. Happy Valentines Day!


Mukuro: Hi~ This is my Valentines Day edition! Or, as my friend so aptly puts it: "Single Couples Day".

Valentines Day with the Brigade

* * *

"Kyon! Do you know what tomorrow is?" Haruhi shouted at me.

I'm afraid to answer that.

"Um, it Valentines Day, isn't it, Suzumiya-san?" Asahina-san asked.

"Correct, Mikuru!" Haruhi said, pointing her finger at Asahina-san.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'so'? Don't you know how important Valentines Day is to us girls?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Why do you care? I thought you weren't interested in that sort of thing." I said.

"What do you mean?! We of the SOS Brigade will deliver valentines to each and every student in an effort to convince them to see the SOS Brigade in a favorable light! This is the opportunity of a lifetime for us!" Haruhi shouted.

"You have no idea what Valentines Day is about, do you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter! We of the SOS Brigade are to make chocolate!" Haruhi shouted. "And that's why I invited a good friend of the SOS Brigade to come and help us!"

"A friend? You don't mean…"

"Ahahahaha! Hi guys!" The energetic ball of green hair shouted, bursting into the room.

"Ah, hello Tsuruya-san." Koizumi said, smiling.

"Hello, Koizumi! It's so megas great to make valentines chocolate with you guys!" Tsuruya-san said, smiling.

"Good to have you here, too! Now, let's get on with the chocolate making!" Haruhi said.

"How? We have no stove, no ingredients, no nothing." I said.

"That's your job. You need to go to-"

"Hiruko's store to buy the stuff we need. Like I haven't heard that story a thousand times." I finished for her, much to Haruhi's anger.

"Why do I have to do it, anyway? You still haven't explained why." I said.

"No questions! If we give chocolate to everyone in the school, then on White Day we'll get hundreds of- I mean, we need to spread the message of peace throughout the school!"

So that's what this is about.

"Get moving!" Haruhi shouted, kicking me out of the room.

"Ugh… I hate this…" I muttered, walking down the stressful hill and getting on my bike.

* * *

"Ding!" The bell rung as I walked through the shop door.

"Welcome!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"Hey…" I muttered.

"Aw, what's the matter, Kyon? Are you in a bad mood?" Hiruko asked, smiling. God, I want to hit him.

"Yeah, so let's make this quick. I'd like the ingredients to make enough valentines day chocolate for a whole school."

"Wow, you're a big spender. Wouldn't it be easier to just by the chocolate wholesale?" Hiruko asked.

"You would think so. But Haruhi's not exactly normal." I muttered.

"So, let's get back to the purchase at hand. What kind of chocolate would you like?"

"Kind?"

"Yes. White? Dark? Normal? With Nuts? Peanut Butter?"

"Just the normal will do." I said.

"Okay. Now, how about a chocolate oven?"

"Sure. I'll probably get killed if I say anything else."

"Evengeline-chan, please run up a bill, okay?" Hiruko called to the girl running the cash register.

"Okay, sir."

"Okay, Kyon. Your total comes down to 250,000 yen. Cash or check?" Hiruko said, smiling.

"250,000?! Do you think I have it in my pockets?!" I shouted.

"That's okay. You can put it in monthly loans." The girl at the register said, earning a glare from Hiruko.

"How about 25,000 yen?"

"Kyon, you can give 250,000, or I can tell Haruhi that you refuse to purchase the requested items."

"…"

"That's what I thought." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, now that I bought the stuff, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll deliver it for you." Hiruko said, loading all the stuff into his truck.

"Gee, thanks." I said.

"Okay, it's all loaded up. See you, Kyon." Hiruko said, driving away.

* * *

"Ugh… I… made it… back…" I said, walking into the club room.

'Oh, hey Kyon. The chocolate's in the oven right now, so you can go home now." Haruhi said, smiling.

Damn it.

* * *

"Kyon, wake up! It's Valentines Day!" My sister said, jumping on my back.

After being dragged out of bed and somehow eating my breakfast, I pedaled to school.

I locked up my bike, and slowly walked up the hill.

"Hey, Kyon!" Taniguchi said, slapping me on the back.

"Hey…" I muttered.

"So, today's Valentines Day, huh?" Taniguchi said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see how much chocolate I get today!" Taniguchi said.

* * *

"Why don't I have any chocolate?!" Taniguchi asked me.

"Probably because no one likes you." Kunikida said.

"Well, you don't have any, either!" Taniguchi said.

Bring!

"Okay, class! It's time to be seated." Okabe-sensei said.

* * *

"Kyon." Haruhi said, grabbing my collar and slamming me into her desk.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Now that it's lunch break, it's time for you to deliver the chocolate."

"Me?"

"You."

"By myself?"

"Yes."

"What sort of unreasonable request is that?" I was tempted to say, but nevertheless, I delivered as much of the chocolate I could.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm tired…" I muttered, lying my head down on the club room table.

"Kyon-kun, do you want any tea?" Asahina-san said, giving me some tea.

"Sure…" I said.

"Oh, and here's some chocolate, too." Asahina-san said, giving me some chocolate. So, it's only friendship chocolate. Oh, well. You take what you can get.

"This is good chocolate." I said.

"Oh, good. I thought I might have overcooked it." Asahina-san said, blushing.

Nonsense! You could have burned it to a crisp and it would taste like perfection!

"Here." Nagato said, handing me a small box of chocolate. When did she get over here, anyway?

"It's good." I said. I might be wrong, but I think I might have seen just the tiniest pink hue on her face, but it might have just been a trick of the light.

"Thank you."

"Sorry for being late! Haruhi said, smiling. "I had to take Koizumi to the nurses' office."

"Nurses' office? Are you okay?" Asahina-san said, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Koizumi said, holding a tissue up to his nose. "I have this bad habit of not being rude, so I had to eat all the chocolate the girls gave me, and got an excessive nosebleed due to it.

"I see." Yeah, rub it in, jerk. You think I like being the kind of guy who only gets friend chocolates from an alien and a time traveler?

"Oh, do you think you could have one more chocolate? Because I made some for you, to..." Asahina-san said, handing Koizumi some chocolate.

"Okay, I guess I can eat a few more." Koizumi said, smiling.

"Here." Nagato said, handing Koizumi some. Again, when did she get there?

"Thank you, Nagato-san." Koizumi said, smiling.

"Um, Suzumiya-san, if you don't mind, I need to get to my part time job, so could I leave?" Asahina-san asked.

"Okay, fine." Haruhi said, waving her hand like she didn't care.

"Yes, so do I." Koizumi said, smiling.

"Okay, you can go to."

"See ya…" I said, as my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"I have to go." Nagato said, walking past Kyon a few hours later.

"Okay, see you Yuki." Haruhi said, smiling.

She then glanced down at Kyon.

"Thanks, Kyon. You did good today." Haruhi said, leaning down next to his fac.

"Here…" Haruhi said, slipping a small box into Kyon's bag, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Urgh…" Kyon muttered.

"Uh-oh. I'd better go…" Haruhi said, running out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Mukuro: Yep, I put a little bit of fluff into the story. Sorry if it's bad, my Kyon's a little rusty. That's all for now! Hope you spend your Valentines Day with someone you love.

Mukuro Out.


End file.
